


Thomas and Jimmy and the No Good, Very Bad Time

by angryessays



Series: Adventures of Thomas Barrow [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Forced, Forced Fingering, Happy Ending, I'm a vanilla lesbian virgin what am I doing, Implied Masturbation and Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, almost pegging, forced anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryessays/pseuds/angryessays
Summary: Jimmy goes to meet Lady Anstruther in her room, but Thomas ends up being taken along for the ride.





	Thomas and Jimmy and the No Good, Very Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficklefernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefernweh/gifts).



“Thomas. I mean it. You’re a real pal.”

“Well, I try to be.”

Once Jimmy was safely through Lady Anstruther’s door, Thomas couldn’t help but follow him down the hall just a little—just to have a chance at hearing a bit. The whole thing put him in a terrible state, but of course it wasn’t Jimmy’s fault. He also couldn’t help but quiver a bit at Jimmy calling him by his given name.

As he passed the door, he paused, trying his best to listen in without appearing to do so. To his shock, the doorknob turned at that moment, spurring him onward, but before he could make his escape he was harshly pulled back by a somewhat weak but firm grip on the back of his collar. Before he could even react to what was happening, he was practically dragged into the room. The lights were off, but the space was illuminated by the fireplace and a few candles. Jimmy’s concerned and vaguely apologetic facial expression came into view as the object of his obsession closed the door after him.

Before he could turn to face what was surely Anstruther behind him, she pressed herself up against his back, hands sliding over his shoulders to lock him into the backwards embrace. “So glad you could join us, Mr. Barrow. I’ve heard so much about you,” she breathed—or perhaps hissed—against his neck, causing the hairs he’d just trimmed there a few days prior to stand on end.

“What is this?” Thomas responded coolly, pulling his best slightly irritated tone out of his vast box of tricks. Jimmy seemed to be trying to tell him something with his eyes from his station partially blocking the exit.

Rather than answer, Anstruther pushed more firmly into him, resulting in something rather hard poking him in the backside. Thomas could feel her breasts squishing against his ribs as well, and found it nauseating.

“ _What is this?_ ” Thomas repeated with a smidge more urgency.

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Barrow; you will be well taken care of, I assure you,” she slithered away, and Thomas turned in time to see her, clad in a transparent dressing gown with a shimmering, golden cock protruding from the front, seat herself on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. Her nipples were clearly visibly beneath the embroidered, floral patterns, which didn’t serve to cover anything of importance. Despite his revulsion, Thomas was transfixed by the outfit, and found it completely unexpected and somewhat unimaginable prior to this moment. She continued, “Now, if you will be so kind as to remove your livery?”

Snapping back to reality, Thomas replied simply, “No.”

“I think you will find it to be in your best interest to comply. After all, this is quite the compromising position for both of you and we _are_ within earshot of everyone on the floor. I’m quite the screamer, as Jimmy can attest to.”

“Just do as she asks, Mr. Barrow. It could be much worse than this,” Jimmy warned in a low whisper, suddenly appearing at his side. Thomas looked over only to see him half-hiding behind him, shaking almost imperceptibly.

Lady Anstruther’s gaze shifted back and forth between the two men. She amended her previous command, “On second thought: Jimmy, why don’t you help Mr. Barrow out of those clothes?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jimmy stepped out from behind the older man and began undoing his bowtie, and Thomas couldn’t find the will to resist. After the scolding from Her Ladyship and all that had happened, he would never survive it. So, he allowed himself to be undressed by the love of his life, in front of that whore Anstruther. Once it came to his trousers, Jimmy’s face was glowing red, and it only got worse after Thomas’s traitorous erection was freed. He noticed Jimmy kept glancing at it while he knelt to untie his shoes, and assumed he would think the worst of him.

While Thomas was stepping out of his trousers, shoes, and undergarments, now without assistance, Anstruther beckoned Jimmy over to her. She stood and began undressing him, too, and the blond shot a look of terror mixed with embarrassment over his shoulder at Thomas, who averted his eyes out of what he would call shame but was really an effort to curb his mind and body’s enthusiasm. Breaking through this shared moment, Anstruther spoke up again, “Have you been with a man before, Mr. Barrow? Or, what’s your Christian name? Thomas, is it?” Jimmy once again looked over at him, but with an expression of partially-dampened interest this time. What was that about?

“Why?” Thomas answered, eyes averted once again and knuckles turning white as he clenched both fists at his sides.

Anstruther paused and looked at him—pleasantly surprised, apparently. “So you have.”

Thomas glared at her straight on. “I didn’t say that.”

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the task at hand (fiddling with Jimmy’s trousers while ogling his bared chest). “I thought you were smarter than that, Thomas. I must say I’m disappointed.”

“It’s ‘Mr. Barrow.’” Thomas could feel his face flushing finally, despite his surprising ability to resist it to this point.

“I’ll call you what I like,” she answered, giving no indication that she cared what he thought about that fact.

He remained silent while surreptitiously observing the reveal of Jimmy’s lower half. Once finished, Anstruther stepped back to admire her work for a moment before giving more instructions. “Go on, now. I want to see you two play.” Jimmy simply stared at her while Thomas glared. With a suggestive eyebrow raise aimed at Thomas, she gave a few strokes to her metallic member before perching herself on the ottoman once again.

The boys looked at each other sheepishly. Finally, Thomas took a step forward and Jimmy met him half way. The younger man pulled Thomas close so he could whisper in his ear, “I’ll follow your lead. I know this is what you wanted.”

Thomas was a bit taken aback. “Not like this,” he replied softly. He hesitated for what seemed like an eternity before asking, “Are you alright if I do what she wants? I promise it won’t be unpleasant.”

The pair shared a look. “I know it won’t,” Jimmy answered. He took a small step back and took himself in his hand.

It was clearly flaccid, and Thomas felt extremely self-conscious about his own state. He got down on his knees in front of Jimmy, much to Anstruther’s appreciation as she shifted in her seat and untied her dressing gown, revealing nothing that wasn’t already on display. “A bold start,” she commented. As Thomas began his work, he tried to ignore what she was doing over there.

His concentration was broken, however, by Jimmy running a hand through his previously smoothed-back hair. Feeling rather unexpectedly giddy at the weight of his hand on the back of his head, Thomas looked up to see Jimmy’s eyes were closed. He could feel his cock stiffening up in his mouth, and it was delightful. Until, that is, Anstruther made her way over.

Standing behind Jimmy, she wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other hand to push Thomas’s head away. Thomas stood and backed up a few steps, watching as she guided Jimmy over to the bed. Once she had him bent across it, she discarded her dressing gown and gave Thomas a come hither look, which he obeyed. Once he was close enough to touch, she ran a hand up his arm, blatantly staring down at his prick. “I suppose you know how to prepare for these situations?” Thomas stared at her until she rolled her eyes once more. “Don’t be purposefully obtuse, Thomas.”

“What do you want me to do?” he replied through grit teeth.

“You’re going to help me with this,” she said, holding the golden cock in her hand.

“If you’re going to bugger him, you shouldn’t need my assistance,” he paused to pull up his best smug expression, despite the situation. “Unless eating arse is beyond your experience level.”

She glared at him. “Don’t be crude, Thomas; it doesn’t suit you. Why should I do the grunt work when I have you for that?” She wiggled her prick around as if she knew what she was doing. “Get to it now, chop chop!”

After taking a moment to size up what was either a solid gold or gold plated, fully-formed cock attached to Anstruther’s vulva with leather straps, Thomas gruffly spat into his good hand and spread it down the shaft, yanking her forward a bit in the process. She was not amused.

“Aren’t you going to attend to poor Jimmy, as well?” Her voice was sickening. Before he could react, she grabbed Thomas’s wrist and shoved his middle and forefinger into her mouth. Fearing she would bite down if he resisted, he allowed this. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was cold inside as if she’d just been drinking ice water or some such thing. Once she’d finished, she guided his hand to Jimmy’s backside before letting go. Suddenly feeling the blood draining from his extremities, Thomas hesitantly wormed his way inside. Anstruther took hold of his hips and pushed him closer, so that he was in line to do the buggering. He removed his fingers and looked at her questioningly. “Go on. You don’t expect me to take the first dip, surely? I want to see your technique.”

When Thomas tried to step away, she positioned herself behind him, reaching around to grab his prick and setting her other hand on Jimmy’s lower back. Using her strap-on and hips to push him forward, she guided Thomas inside.

With that, Jimmy began calling out to him, but surprisingly didn’t sound like he was in pain or distress. Rather, he was whispering Thomas’s name again and again.

Thomas’s eyes shot open, and he very nearly headbutted Jimmy as he bolted upright in bed. It took him a moment to get his bearings while Jimmy rubbed his back soothingly. He rested his head against Thomas’s shoulder so that Thomas could feel the smile playing at his lips. “Were you having a nightmare or a romantic dream?” he giggled softly. Thomas realized that his erection, unlike the rest of that horrid situation, was very much real.

He relaxed a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “It was a bit of both, I suppose.” They both laid back down as Thomas recounted the story to his amused lover.


End file.
